Cullens At the Olympics
by mevie
Summary: While Bella and Edward are on their honeymoon, the Cullens left behind get into some miscief. Of course!
1. Chapter 1

Rosalie POV

"That IDIOT!" I growl, staring at the television. "That stupid, careless, narcissistic IDIOT!" I pick up a lamp form the table, using it as a stress ball, and quickly reduced the flower painted porcelain to powder. Oops, I'd have to apologize to Esme for that one.

"Um… Rosalie? Is everything alright?" Alice appears behind me, giggling as she looks at my furious face and the destroyed lamp, whose powder was slipping through my fingers like sand. "Where's Emmett? And have you seen Jasper? I haven't been able to find him; I don't know where he disappeared to. Maybe my emotions were giving out a shopping mood. Sometimes they…" I tune out her trilling voice and focus on the screen again, grinding my teeth as I see Emmett appear again.

"Ooh, the Olympics are on again?! And swimming too! Hah, they _wish_ they could swim as fast as us," I hear as Alice sits down on the couch. "Haven't seen these in a while! Hey, that's weird, Rosalie, that guy looks just like Emmett! And right next to him, he could almost pass for Jas…OH, THOSE IDIOTS!"

"Yep," I turn to face her. Her face is puckered up, as if she had been sucking on a lemon.

"I am going to kill him! They are basically exposing us to the humans! When they win, and then there will be interviews, and biographies, and HE IS SUCH AN IDIOT!" Her face goes blank as she looks into the future.

"Alice?"

She comes out of her trance and shudders. "Just caught a glimpse of our dear brother and his bride. Ugh! As if this day wasn't bad enough, that was _not_ something that I wanted to see."

I resist the urge to laugh at her face. It wasn't her fault that Edward and Bella were on their honeymoon, with no end in sight. "So what are we going to-"

"SHH!" she cuts me off, then gestures to the TV. The race is about to start.

"Coming to you live from the Reykjavik Olympics, this is Scott Scott." Scott Scott? I sigh. Poor guy, no wonder he looks so annoyed. "The 200 meter IM will be our next event. Much confusion has arose from the inclusion of Balboa Butternut in this race, who will be racing independently and has not been previously seen in this event, or in any event," Scott scratches his head, and his face is replaced with a picture of Emmett, with the name Butternut written underneath him and a question mark partially obscuring his face. I hear Alice crack up next to me, dissolving into helpless giggles, and rub my temples. NOT funny. Emmett, the love of my life, is a stupid, stupid boy. Speaking of which, what happened to Jasper? I look intently at the screen, and then begin to laugh as hysterically as Alice. Jasper is up in the stands, wearing a rainbow wig and holding a huge sign, with BALBOA IS MY BRONUT in huge letters. His face is, as always, completely serious and solemn.

I sit up straight though, as the race begins. Emmett is in the lead, but could pass for a human, he's not going vampire fast. He falls behind, on purpose no doubt, and then speeds up suddenly with an onslaught of kicking, sending water into the mouth of the swimmer in the lane next to him, who happened to take a breath at exactly the wrong time. Now there are two humans ahead of him. As they reach the last stretch of the race, Emmett puts on a last burst of speed and quickly over takes them, and slaps his hand on the edge of the pool, then turns to the audience, who is looking at him dumbstruck. He probably just broke the world record.

"An incredibly impressive race from Balboa Butternut, who was going into the race as an unknown and insignificant contender. Make sure to watch for him in the 100 meter dash tomorrow!" Scott Scott is back, with an awed look on his face as he stares at my husband. Awkward…

Alice, meanwhile, once again has the glazed look of a vision on her face.

"Well?" I ask her as her face comes back to life.

"Pack your bags," she says, "looks like we're going to Iceland."

Alice POV

After Emmett finishes his race, I close my eyes and sift through the possible futures to come. One stands out from the rest, shudder. Black cloaks and red eyes, the Volturi frequent the flashes of my vision. Nothing is consistent, though, and I can't get a good grip on any of it.

"Well?" Rosalie asks me as I bring myself back to the present.

"Pack your bags," I can help the thrill that goes through me. Even if we are going out of necessity, I do love to travel; maybe I can pick up a new Porsche. "Looks like we're going to Iceland."

It is late and dark when we arrive at the airport, and I skip in front of Rosalie. "Aren't you even the _tiniest _bit excited?" I ask her. "We've never been to the Olympics before! Or Iceland, for that matter. I wonder if there will be good places to shop…" I notice my voice drifting off dreamily and snap back into focus. This is no time to get distracted!

"Am I excited?" Rosalie practically screams, "You told me the Volturi are going to come after my husband and that we are going to save him. So, no, I'm NOT EXCITED."

I cringe away from her. "No need to be so testy, Rose. And, for our information, I said that the Volturi _might _be coming. Nothing to get worked up about! Yet." I mumble the last word to myself.

"Let's just get this over with," she says, hauling her suitcase behind her and stomping into the airport.

"That's the spirit!" I laugh, but try to hide the panic from my face as I see another flash of a vision. A crimson eye, a burst of flame.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Twilight, they belong to Stephenie Meyer

Rosalie POV

We arrive in Iceland in the middle of the night, and almost no one gives us a second glance as we slip quietly through the doors, although one acne ridden boy did try to give me his number. Ugh.

"Where are we even going," I ask Alice as we begin to walk from the building, "Aren't we going to call a cab or something?"

Alice rolls her eyes, "Don't tell me your cold, Rose," she teases. Vampire weather tolerance is just another one of the perks of this life that I don't appreciate. The cold used to make me feel alive; now it just makes me feel even more dead.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I am," I say, trying to get under her skin. Instead, she just laughs.

"Trust the psychic," she tells me, "I know what I'm doing," and I sigh. It's going to be a long night.

Alice POV

I have no idea what I'm doing.

I keep getting flashes of the Volturi, but nothing is certain. Its making my head hurt, and there is a dull pain behind my eyes. I can't let on to Rose, though, she'll freak. Never was the best at stressful situations, that girl. I'm trying to keep her distracted until I can figure out exactly where Emmett and Jasper are. Maybe we could go hunt reindeer or something, I think, and then shudder at the thought. I love reindeer, their Santa's little helpers!

We turn a street corner, and I see a sporting goods supply store in front of us. Like everything else in Reykjavik, its lights are off and the doors are shut. I frown. Shopping would have definitely helped relieve my stress, even if it was only for a pair of horrid sneakers. But then I have my first clear vision in hours. Those stupid, stupid boys, I think, but can't help getting a little bit excited. I always wanted to be an undercover operative, and it looked like this was as close as I was going to get. I walk up to the empty store and start compiling a list in my head: rope, fishing bait, possibly a small boat motor.

I turn to face my sister. "Hey, Rose," I say, gesturing to the store in front of us "think you can get us in? Looks like we're going shopping." My face breaks into a grin.


End file.
